Mayuri's Potion
by Nolp Fij
Summary: Deep within the bowels of the twelfth division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi is preparing a revolutionary potion that will affect the lives of everyone in the Seireitei, while in Hueco Mundo, both old and new enemies will rise.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Potion**

**A/N: This is my first story, so be nice.**

**The Story is set after Winter War, none of the captains have died except Aizen and Tosen of course, and Ichigo is captain of the fifth, Gin is the captain of the third, he redeemed himself after helping Ichigo kill butterfly-Aizen, and Hisagi got promoted to captaincy. Set about ten to twenty years after the defeat of Aizen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo does. I had forgot to put this in 0.0  
**

**-0-0- = scene change**

**

* * *

**

It was a hot summer day in the Seireitei, the heat was blistering, and causing the shinigami to slowly be drenched in their sweat, but the shinigami still worked and bustled, doing their daily work. Some filled paperwork, others stood guard, and one was drinking sake wearing a straw hat and a pink flowery kimono. The diversity of the activity in the Seireitei was well-spread, each person wasn't suspecting anything.

Though the scene was quite peaceful, a darkness threatening to unleash its wrath on Soul Society was lurking within the bowels of the twelfth division's barracks.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the captain of the twelfth division, was discreetly working on a potion to test on the Gotei 13. Hoping to develop a revolutionary potion to control the genetics of a spiritual body, he had used over two thirds of the division budget on this project; he had no intention of letting this go into failure.

After several days of preparation and many failed tests, which often resulted in explosions or complete evaporation, Mayuri finally managed to get the concoction right.

"Yes, it is done!" the captain exclaimed.

Watching the bubbling slowly cease inside the test tube and the liquid becoming crystal clear, he quickly wrote down his observations and finalized the information inside his database. When the bubbling stopped, he carefully poured the contents of the test tube into eight separate containers and added different amounts of another liquid in each container. The amount of this special liquid would likely determine the affect of the potion. Each container was labeled from one to eight, distinguishing the each test tube from each other and put into separate boxes.

After pouring the liquid into the test tubes, he decided he needed a spare potion, so he took the rest of the liquid and stored it in a super secret safe.

"Nemu!"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama?" Nemu replied.

"Deliver each one of these containers to a random test subject. Apply the potion by making their skin touch it, report the results back to me when you're done. People with high riatsu are more susceptible to this potion though. Failure is not accepted. Also, dispose the bottle when you're done, we don't want anyone to copy my creation." The captain ordered. Then he told Nemu about a lot of technical stuff of the nature of the potion.

"What does the potion do?" Nemu asked.

"Bah. I already told you before. Now get going." The captain said, as he waved Nemu off.

Nemu lifted the boxes of containers and quietly walked out of the room. When she had left normal hearing distance, the mad scientist laughed, for he too did not know what the potion would do. Based on his research, the potion could do almost anything to the spiritual body; changing genders, growing older, growing younger, changing how they look, even switching bodies was possible if the same potion was applied once to two people.

The deranged captain then went to his control panel to monitor the potions progress through the multiple secret video cameras he hid through the Seireitei. Clearly aware that he would be wreaking chaos to whomever Nemu gave the potions to, he gleefully stared at the monitor.

Nemu walked down the corridors of the twelfth division barracks to the exit, assuming that her captain had wanted her to go to any division to distribute this potion. After she exited the division, she decided to visit the thirteenth division's barracks first, since it was the closest. The heat was blistering and had caused Nemu to be slightly un-coordinated. After walking for a while, she turned corner and bumped into Rukia, who was also carrying a bunch of boxes. The two ungracefully fell and the boxes they had been carrying were scattered.

"Sorry!" Rukia said.

"It's okay; I'll pick up the boxes." Nemu answered.

"Let me help you."

They quietly picked up the boxes they assumed they had carried and went along with their paths. Back in the twelfth division barracks, Mayuri snickered; Nemu had mistaken two of Rukia's boxes to be hers. This was going to be a very interesting day he thought.

-0-0-

Nemu continued her journey to thirteenth division's barracks, while Rukia walked toward the tenth divisions. When Nemu had reached the thirteenth division's barracks, she walked around looking for a test subject. Fortunately for Nemu, she found two of them in less than one minute. Unfortunately for Kiyone and Sentaro, they were the ones chosen.

"I help Ukitake-taicho more than you" Sentaro declared.

"But I did more paperwork than you!" Kiyone exclaimed.

"Half of that was illegible!"

"Your handwriting is worse."

"At least I know the difference between the seventh and the ninth division."

"How was I supposed to know the seventh wanted more books and not the ninth?"

"The deliverer of the paperwork from the seventh said so!"

"How was I supposed to know he was from the seventh?"

Kiyone and Sentaro were unaware of Nemu's presence and continued to argue about who was more loyal to Captain Ukitake and paperwork. Nemu quietly stood behind the door to their room and pondered how to expose them to the potion, eventually she decided to stain the door with some of the clear liquid on the door to the room, though it might only last for one hour at the rate it was evaporating. Deciding that only using one container wasn't enough, she used two. After making sure the door was secretly covered in the liquid, she left the division and headed for the seventh division.

"Fine! Be that way." Kiyone exclaimed, as she stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. As soon as she touched the door, however, she became dizzy and fell down.

"Kiyone!" Sentaro said panicking at the unknown threat.

After hearing the collapse, he opened the door and when he touched the door that was covered with the potion he also became dizzy and then he fell down on top of Kiyone.

-0-0-

Rukia was paying a visit to the tenth division, while delivering some gifts the Captain Ukitake had decided to give to Captain Hitsugaya. The boxes were supposed to have a bunch of candy. At first Rukia had questioned why she was delivering candy, but she decided that it wasn't important anyway.

Once she reached the tenth division's barracks she set down the boxes on a table and went to talk to the captain.

While Rukia was busy talking to Toshiro, a pink flash invaded the tenth division's barracks. Yachiru was hungry, well not hungry for food exactly, but hungry for candy. She started to look around the barracks for candy and she found none, but what she did find where a few boxes. Curios of what was in them, Yachiru opened one of the boxes and found that it was filled with sweets. Amazed at the amount of candy these boxes contained, she started to steal the boxes.

When Rukia and Toshiro walked out of the captain's office, they saw Yachiru trying to make off with the last two boxes.

"Hey, wait! Those are for Hitsugaya-taicho!" Rukia yelled.

Rukia cornered Yachiru, sensing that she could not escape with these last two boxes, so she ditched them and ran away.

"I'm sorry that Yachiru stole some of the boxes I was supposed to give to you, Hitsugaya-taicho." Rukia said

"It's okay. What's in them anyway?" Toshiro replied

"Umm… candy from Ukitake-taicho."

"Okay, I don't mind."

Before Rukia left, Rukia presented the boxes to Toshiro. After opening one of the boxes and seeing candy, Toshiro dismissed the present and decided to give these boxes to Rangiku as a present to her. Carefully setting the boxes on her desk, he proceeded to finish the paperwork that he was doing.

Later when Rangiku returned to the barracks from her trip to a shopping district in Rukongai, she saw two boxes on her desk with a note that said "To my lazy lieutenant, in hope that the sugar rush will make you do more paperwork." After opening both of the boxes, she saw that one was full of candy, while the other had a container full of a clear liquid. Not sure what it was, she picked it up and wandered to Toshiro's office.

"Taicho… what is this liquid?" Rangiku asked.

"What liquid, Matsumoto? Can't you see I'm doing paper work right now?" Toshiro replied, obviously getting irritated, since he hated the heat.

"The clear liquid in that box you gave me."

"There's only supposed to be candy in those boxes…"

"Then what's in this container?"

"I don't know."

"But you gave it to me."

"You must be mistaken."

"But the box had your name on it."

"Just let me see it!" Toshiro said, irritated by her redundant questions and comments.

Rangiku went over to where her captain was sitting, but she didn't notice the chair that was in the way. As Rangiku tripped on the chair, Rangiku dropped the container and the liquid splashed all over Toshiro.

"MATSUMOOTOOO!" Toshiro exclaimed, before he fainted and Rangiku fell backwards.

"Taicho?" Rangiku asked nervously.

-0-0-

Yachiru made her way back to eleventh division's barracks, pleased with the amount of candy that she had managed to obtain from the tenth division. When she returned to her room, she began opening each box to take out the candy and store it into her grand stash of candy. After opening the sixth one, she was confused when she discovered that inside the container wasn't candy, it was a container with clear liquid inside. She took it out and looked at it; it reminded her of the containers that Yumichika used to store his cosmetics. She decided to ask him what it was, but first, maybe ken-chan knew. Yachiru went to Kenpachi to ask.

Kenpachi was in a good mood today. He had convinced his third and fifth seat to do all the paperwork for the division, while he, himself, drank sake and fought his division members. He was resting under a tree when the pink flash came.

"Hey Ken-chan, what is this?" Yachiru asked, as she landed on his shoulder.

After a quick look at the container, Kenpachi decided that it belonged to Yumichika; since he thinks that he saw a container like that in Yumichika's room once.

"It's probably one of Yumichika's things." Kenpachi responded.

"It's pretty-boy's container?"

"Yeah, probably"

"OK, bye Ken-chan" Yachiru said, as she jumped of Kenpachi to search for Yumichika.

Yumichika was at the training ground, having sustained several bruises from Ikkaku, he was still fighting Ikkaku; the unseated shinigami were watching them in awe as the attacked, parried, dodged, and lunged at each other. Even though Yumichika had sustained several hits, Ikkaku, though, look pretty much unharmed and had a lot of energy to attack. They had been sparing for over an hour, until Ikkaku finally broke through Yumichika's defense and knocked his wooden sword down from the left and kicked him down to the ground.

"It's over Yumichika. I won, now give me the sake." Ikkaku said

"Fine." Yumichika said reluctantly

"Though you lost, you did improve; your right side defense has increased greatly, so your secret training wasn't a waste, but you still need to work on the left." Ikkaku said

"Thanks."

Yumichika was walking away from the training ground with Ikkaku, while they discussed their battle. Once they reached the eleventh divisions barracks they were greeted by a tackle from a pink flash. Yumichika, having the air knocked out of him, stumbled backward and fell on the grass, while Ikkaku was looking, in enjoyment at the scene.

"What is this? Does it smell nice? Is it yours? Did you want to give it to frosty-chan? Why did you want to give it? Can I pour it on you? What does it do?" asked Yachiru as she hyperactively bounced on Yumichika's chest.

"I don't know, I don't know, no, who's 'frosty-chan', what? No! I don't know, get off of me already!" replied Yumichika, as he tried to keep up with her questions.

Yachiru got off Yumichika, and then on the spur of the moment, she dumped the contents of the container on him and giggled and ran away.

"What the hell was that?" Yumichika asked, before he too started to feel his surroundings fade into the void.

"Huh?" Ikkaku mumbled, as he dragged Yumichika to a bed by the dry part of his _shihakusho's sleeve._

-0-0-

At the seventh division's barracks, Captain Komamura was organizing books on justice that Captain Tosen had given him a decade ago, when Nemu had finally arrived. Nemu then proceeded to find a way to expose the potion. After thinking for a good hour, she still had not thought of how to expose the potion since the seventh division was very alert at the time. She had thought of slipping the potion in some sake or something, but then realized that Captain Komamura didn't drink sake.

After pondering for a long time, Captain Komamura left for an errand, and she despaired that she wouldn't be able to finish the mission. Lieutenant Iba saw her and went up to approach her.

"Nemu-fukataicho, what are you doing in the seventh division's barracks and why do you look depressed?" Iba asked curiously.

Acting on this chance, Nemu devised a plan to trick Captain Komamura into touching the liquid.

"Iba-fukataicho, I have brought this box with a container of cleaning fluid to clean your captain's office, it is very effective and guaranteed to work, my captain gives it to you, hoping to raise his reputation, but your captain just left so I don't know who to give it to. By the way, just dump it on the floor and spread it, it works best that way."

Although the plan wasn't very well thought out, but Iba still fell for it.

"Okay, I'll take it."

Nemu then quickly left for the sixth division. Iba took the container and gave it to the fourth division member that came to clean the captain's office that afternoon. He told the fourth division member to just dump it on the floor and use a mop to quickly spread it. After supervising the fourth division member and making sure that he got it right, Iba left. When Captain Komamura stepped in his office from his errand to get paperwork, he did not suspect the floor to be wet, so he slipped on the floor and fell on his face, fainting after he touched the liquid and letting out a grunt.

"Taicho!" Iba yelled after hearing the distress of his captain

Iba entered the room and but he also fell on the floor, knocking him unconscious.

-0-0-

Nemu continued her journey through Seireitei, in search of good test subjects. Remembering that people with high riatsu are more susceptible, she decided to try to get Captain Kuchiki to take the potion.

When she reached the sixth division, she quickly deduced that Renji could help her because he was so ignorant. She had tricked Renji into thinking that this would be a great prank to put on Captain Kuchiki (through means no one will ever know -.-) and so Renji did what he was asked to do. Renji secretly tainted Captain Kuchiki's tea. When Captain Kuchiki drank it he immediately fainted and fell to the ground. Renji, who heard the noise, went to investigate, only to find that his captain was unconscious. Afraid of the consequences that might happen if he was found red handed in tainting the tea, Renji dragged Captain Kuchiki's body to his private quarters to rest and to cover up, Renji was going to say it was all a dream and if anyone asked, he would say it was heat exhaustion.

Later, Nemu tricked Captain Soifon to take it. It actually wasn't that hard. Of course Captain Soifon was alert at all times, but Nemu knew, from the various Shinigami Women's Society meetings, that Captain Soifon had a weakness for Yoruichi. So, she approached Captain Soifon and told her that it was from Yoruichi as a gift. Soifon asked what it was, and Nemu said it was some sake that was very good. After she left the second division, she snuck some of it in Captain Kyouraku's sake. It was actually very hard to get it into his sake as she found out, since Lieutenant Nanao kept checking on her Captain every three minutes.

She eventually had to take advantage of Kyouraku's drunkenness to persuade him that the container was actually full of sake that she wanted to give to him as a gift. Kyouraku, drunk of course, listened to her and tried it, he laid down and started to sleep.

After the distribution of these containers, she proceeded to the fifth division, deciding to use it on Captain Kurosaki, since he had monster riatsu, he should be the most affected. When she reached the fifth division barracks, she opened another box, only to discover that inside that next box was candy. Shocked that there wasn't any container inside, she franticly opened the other boxes, to only discover more candy. Wondering where the actual containers went, she remembered when she bumped into Rukia and mixed the boxes up. She felt guilty for her mistake and immediately realized that those containers could have gone anywhere.

Inside she felt queasy and knew that she would be punished for this insolence by her captain. Slowly making her way back to her division, she pondered whether there anyway to make an excuse for her captain. Knowing that he didn't accept any failure, the chances were very bleak.

When Nemu returned to the twelfth division, she was shocked that her captain did not scold her or punish her and instead congratulated her on getting the job done, Mayuri had so much fun watching the events unfold on his monitor that he forgave Nemu for anything she may have done wrong.

Nemu was confused, though secretly happy that she wasn't punished, and so the day was coming to an end in the Soul Society in anticipation of the events of tomorrow. No one noticing the secret garganta that opened in the super secret safe in the twelfth division. No one noticing the blue haired man with a skeletal jaw walk in and take the container, not one person suspecting anything.

* * *

**So the people affected by the potion are: Captain Kyouraku, Captain Soifon, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Komamura, Lieutenant Iba, Kiyone & Sentaro, and Yumichika**

**Guess who the man at the end is 0.0**

**Next Chapter: the aftereffects, though I'll be mainly focusing on Toshiro -.-**

**Read & Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Denial**

**A/N: Second Chapter**

**Not much to say here -.- except enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

_**Italics = **_**thought conversations**

**-0-0- = scene change**

**

* * *

**

Toshiro woke up to a visual haze. He tried to look at his surroundings but found only a pinkish void. He panicked. Had he been blinded? He tried to move his hands up to rub them, but he found out that they were tied by something to a chair. It was then that he found that he was both blindfolded and tied to a chair. He started struggling with the chair but his struggles were to no avail. Apparently he was tied to a chair with both a high level kido binding spell and a rope. He panicked again. He assumed that he had been kidnapped. He thought of the situation, with every outcome lowering his reputation. He was the famous child prodigy captain, the youngest shinigami to get the rank, how could he have been kidnapped?

"Don't struggle to much, taicho." said a familiar voice.

"Matsumoto?" the distressed captain asked. He felt little relief in the voice. Considering the situation, he could be bound in his own office, or they could both be kidnapped. Either way it wasn't very relieving.

"Yes, taicho?" the voice was a little nervous in answering, as if it had done a very bad deed.

"Why am I bound to a chair and blindfolded?" That was the first question that Toshiro had wanted to ask.

"It's for your own good, if you saw what had happened…" after a short pause," I don't want to die!" the voice replied.

Toshiro thought. What did she do? Did she burn the division to ashes? Did she cause a wide-scale panic? Did she spend over half of the division's budgets on her clothes? Or did she do all three while partying with the other lieutenants? The last thing he remembered was that he was doing paperwork in his office. Matsumoto was asking him about some kind of liquid in a container. He also vaguely remembered that she had tripped and spilt some on him. What was that liquid? Was it flammable, acidic, or both? He did remember that it was clear, maybe it was just water.

"What did you do this time, Matsumoto?" the captain asked, obviously annoyed at his lieutenant. As he asked, he noticed that his voice was several pitches higher than usual.

"W-w-ell-l… You see… um-mmm…. I… kind of… maybe…." Matsumoto stuttered.

"Just say what it is!" the captain exclaimed.

"You have to promise that you won't freeze or kill me." Matsumoto weakly responded.

"Why would I want to kill you? Just tell me what it is already! I can't even kill you even if I wanted to! I'm bound to a chair!" the captain yelled.

"You still have to promise that you won't kill me."

"Fine! I promise I won't kill you, but if you don't tell me right now, I bury you with enough paperwork that you'll suffocate in it!"

"You know the boxes you gave me?"

"Yeah, and you were asking me about a liquid, while you were supposed to do paperwork. What do those have to do with this situation?"

"Well, it turns out it wasn't water inside that container…"

"What the hell was it then?" Toshiro demanded.

"It's a funny story actually…"

"Damn it, woman. Just tell me what it was!"

What could it be? He thought. What would make her beat around the bush so much? Could it be that the liquid had gotten on the paperwork? Please no, that stack of paperwork took him a week to do. If there's anything wrong with the paperwork, Matsumoto will pay. She'll do all the paperwork and ten times more.

Inside Toshiro's mind, the great dragon hyourinmaru had been aroused from his sleep by the commotion. The great dragon remembered that once Toshiro touched the liquid, he had been temporarily separated from him. This caused the ice dragon to be very concerned with the health of his shinigami.

_Young Master, what is troubling you? _Hyourinmaru thought telepathically.

_Matsumoto annoys me._ Toshiro stated.

_For what reason does she annoy you?_ Hyourinmaru responded.

_She did something to me and won't tell me what she did._

_Young Master, let me check your body for any signs of harm._

_You can Hyourinmaru._

After a few seconds, Hyourinmaru found that something was very wrong with his master's body, but it was so wrong that the great dragon did not have the courage to tell his young master.

_So, what is it Hyourinmaru?_ Toshiro thought.

_It seems that your body's spiritual form has changed greatly, I'm sorry to admit that I don't have the courage to tell you what it is. _The dragon stated.

_Even you can't tell me, Hyourinmaru? Damn it the only way to know now is to listen to Matsumoto._

"Okay so explain to me what happened?"

"Well a while ago… Kurosaki-taicho was visiting Kuchiki-taicho, late at night. When he reached there he found that Kuchiki-taicho was unconscious."

"What does that have to do with me?" Toshiro asked. Thinking that his lieutenant was straying off topic, he got very annoyed very quickly.

"So, Kuchiki-taicho was brought in to the fourth division for healing. Then Unohana-taicho started to question Renji-fukataicho about what had happened. Renji-fukataicho confessed that he had tainted Kuchiki-taicho's tea and they found out that Nemu-fukataicho was the one that gave him the idea."

"This still has nothing to do with me! I wasn't drinking any tea yesterday!"

"Well when they questioned Nemu-fukataicho, they found out that it was actually Kurotsuchi-taicho's potion that was in those containers." Matsumoto continued, clearly ignoring her captain's complaints.

"So you're saying that you spilled a potion from the twelfth division on me?"

"Don't get mad taicho, it was an accident."

"Nemu didn't visit me yesterday; Rukia was the one that delivered me those boxes from the thirteenth division. How could have Kurotsuchi-taicho's potion get in the box?"

"When Unohana-taicho questioned Nemu-fukataicho, they found out that she had mixed two boxes of the potion with two boxes of the candy from the thirteenth division."

"But there was only one container in the boxes, you said so."

"I did but then after Unohana-taicho question Rukia, they found out that Yachiru had stolen a box after mistaking it for candy."

"Okay…"

"That container was spilt on Yumichika."

Toshiro pondered. So the liquid Matsumoto is talking about is one that was switched from the twelfth division to the thirteenth and then transferred to the tenth. Then he panicked again. What did the potion do? Did it lower his riatsu? Did it change his hair color? Did it degrade his skin? What did it do?

"What does this potion do exactly?"

"Umm… that's the hard part… You promised you wouldn't kill me right?"

"Just tell me what it is already!"

"Well you won't like it…"

"I know that already!" Toshiro yelled. The combination of the repetitive questions and the still blistering heat was driving him insane. He couldn't take anymore of this.

"Okay, I'll remove the blindfold; please don't be mad with what you see."

Matsumoto carefully removed the blindfold on her captain's face. Toshiro opened his eyes and blinked a few times before his eyes got used to the light.

"Okay, what was it you wanted me to see?" the captain asked, confused since he didn't see anything wrong with his office. His division wasn't burnt down, he couldn't hear any alarm or panic, but then he noticed that his paperwork was a soggy mess.

"All I can see is soggy paperwork, but why would I want to kill you over soggy paperwork? You've done worse before. Anyway, why didn't you clean up the mess yet?" Toshiro said, thinking back to the time when his lieutenant had forced him into a vacation, and then when he came back, he found that the paperwork was soaked with sake and food.

"I told you that the potion was dangerous and I didn't want to touch it."

"I still don't get why this would make me mad, so tell me what the potion does already!" He remembered that his voice was still strange and high pitched, so he asked "And what's wrong with my voice?"

"Umm… okay… taicho, look down."

Toshiro, puzzled by why his lieutenant would want him to look down, nevertheless still looked down. What he saw shocked him and made him blush madly. He was wearing what seemed to be a sky blue women's kimono. At first he pondered how Matsumoto had got him into this kimono. After thinking about it for a while he decided that she had probably done it while he was unconscious. After studying the pattern on the kimono, he proceeded to look down and saw that on his chest was…

"MATSUMOOTOOOOO" Toshiro yelled, while obviously turning shades of inhuman red. His riatsu spiked and the objects around him began to freeze. He considered the possibilities; the most obvious one was unfortunately the one that he would never live with. This isn't happening… Why do all the bad things happen to me? He could not ignore the two things on his chest, they appeared to rather small, but even if it was small it was still there. Based on the conclusions he made, he knew there would be something missing in his nether regions. Damn it, why did it have to happen to me?

_Young Master, your riatsu is leaking, control your riatsu or you'll freeze your entire division. _Hyourinmaru warned.

In the five hundred meter radius the air suddenly went below zero degrees Celsius, the officers that happened to be in the area heard the yell and felt the icy cold riatsu freeze there very bones. Some fainted from going forty to below zero Celsius in less than ten seconds, the ones that could take the riatsu, ran panicking out of the tenth division barracks. Amazed at the power of this riatsu, they wondered what the lieutenant had done this time that angered their captain this much.

Ignoring the constant protests from Hyourinmaru warning of his riatsu, the intensity of the coldness increased twofold, small snowflakes started to form from the moisture in the air. The kido rope had begun to degrade and he felt that he could have more freedom.

"Taicho! You said you wouldn't kill me!" Rangiku faltered and quickly ran to the edge of the room, not wanting to get caught in the slowly enclosing ice and snow. The kido and the rope that were holding Toshiro began to degrade from the intense coldness of his riatsu.

"But that was before I had known what you did! You turned me into a-a-a-a-a this thing!"

"That would be a girl… taicho… and it was an accident!"

"I know what a girl is!"

The kido broke and the rope shattered. Toshiro's now feminine eyes were glowing with fiery rage, in contrast to the icy wasteland he was creating.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens…"

"Wait…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

-0-0-

Lieutenant Hinamori was returning to the fifth division from the thirteenth division, after having paid Rukia a visit in the morning. Her obsession over Aizen had long faded, after realizing watching Aizen slaughter the Gotei 13; she had finally come to her senses. After working with Captain Kurosaki for many years, she eventually grew to admire him, her new obsession easily replaced the first. Although her obsession for Aizen had faded, her feelings of loathing for Gin had not disappeared yet, and she came to loath the visits he would often pay the fifth division to talk to her captain.

When she passed the tenth division's barracks however, she suddenly felt very cold. Alarmed by the intense cold on such a hot summer day and after she deduced the nature of this riatsu, her mind automatically came to the conclusion that Shiro-chan was in danger. Running in the direction of the tenth division's barracks, she struggled against the intense coldness that was being released.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori yelled, hoping to get a response.

Toshiro had already faded into a mindless rage; he could not contain the anger and depression inside him that lingered from the recent revelation. Though no one would easily notice, there was the presence of some hollow riatsu in his regular icy riatsu. All Matsumoto could do is shumpo around in circles hoping to avoid the streams of ice coming from his blade.

"Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked when she opened the nearly frozen door. Scared by the power of the riatsu she looked in the room and saw an icy wasteland with flashes of blond-orange hair and white hair chasing it.

After hearing the nervous voice, Toshiro snapped out of his rage and stopped and looked in the direction that the voice had come from. Matsumoto had also stopped and went to hide behind one of the file cabinets, hopping to not attract any attention.

"Momo?" Toshiro asked.

Seeing Toshiro calm down, Hinamori was happy enough that she didn't notice the changes that had taken effect over her childhood friend's body. She ran to Toshiro and hugged him/her (A/N: I'm going to start using "her" for Toshiro now, just to avoid confusion of gender).

Wanting to avoid the hug that Hinamori had given her. Toshiro gently pushed Hinamori off of herself. Though Toshiro thought it would be okay to do this, it really wasn't. Once Hinamori let go of Toshiro, she got a good look at Toshiro's face.

What she saw shocked her to the core. Toshiro's hair length had reached her shoulders. Her eyes were clearly defined and feminine. Her face had been reshaped to a degree and now had a perfect heart shape. When she looked down, she saw the sky blue kimono and the two bulges in the kimono and blushed slightly. In her mind, she put two and two together and came to the conclusion that this person couldn't be Shiro-chan since Shiro-chan was a boy not a girl.

"Are you Shiro-cha-an? Shiro-chan isn't a girl right? Who are you?" Hinamori asked as she gradually fell into a pit of confusion, and she slowly backed away.

Surprised at the reaction that Hinamori had once she looked at her, Toshiro was confused for a moment until she realized that she was now a girl and Hinamori wouldn't recognize her anymore,

"It's okay Momo, I am Shiro-chan. There's no need to be afraid." Toshiro said encouraging Hinamori.

"But you're a girl, and Shiro-chan is a boy." Hinamori responded, denying Toshiro's words.

"Do you know anyone else that has white hair and teal eyes?"

Seeing the logic in that statement, Hinamori's fear lessened and she responded "No… but you're still a girl. How do I know you're not an illusion or something like that?"

"Momo…" Toshiro desperately tried to think of a way to turn this conversation around.

"We at watermelons together before in the first district and lived with grandmother, and I would always call you bed-wetter Momo" Toshiro thought that this should be enough.

Hinamori who was slowly coming to her senses again, was convinced enough to approach Toshiro again.

"What happened to you, Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked.

After explaining what happened to Hinamori, they were interrupted by a messenger that entered the office from the window. The man, who was dressed in a uniform that looked like a ninja, knelt down in front of Toshiro and Hinamori, and started to give his message.

"Excuse me Hitsugaya-taicho, Yamamoto-soutaicho is requesting that all taichos search their division members for all changes in the appearance of themselves, such as changing genders, growing younger, or other more animalistic changes. Once you have found all division members that were subject to this change, report quickly to the first divisions barracks with the affected, make haste to finish this and let as little shinigami know as possible."

As the messenger finished his message, he looked up. In his vision, there was the fifth division lieutenant and a young girl with white hair and teal eyes wearing the tenth division haori.

"Excuse me madams, but who are you, you do not look like the description of the tenth division's taicho that I am familiar with. I am aware that the tenth division's taicho is a male, but you both are female.

Toshiro thought for a moment and decided to not disclose her identity. She quickly thought of a false identity, it wouldn't be very plausible, but it should fool this messenger.

_Young Master, you shouldn't use that, it isn't plausible. _Hyourinmaru had interrupted Toshiro's thought process.

_Do you have a better idea than being an unseated shinigami in the tenth division?_ Hitsugaya asked.

_One, why would you have both white hair and teal eyes? Two, you're still wearing your haori. Three, you're close to Hinamori. It just wouldn't work. I suggested pretending to be your cousin, that would explain the white hair and teal eyes, and maybe why you were talking familiarly with Hinamori. Also, the excuse should be that you had to go on an errand and left his haori behind accidentally._

_Okay..._

"My name is Toshiko Hitsugaya (A/N: I'm uncreative and lazy okay? -.- ) and my cousin just went on an errand, I'll give him the information when he comes back."

"You are Hitsugaya-taicho's cousin? I was never informed that he had a cousin."

Realizing his and Hyourinmaru's mistake, Toshiro quickly devised a ploy that might work.

"He just recently found me in Rukongai, he was showing me around the division, but he had to leave to get paperwork and he accidentally let his haori in the room."

"Okay. Well be sure to tell Hitsugaya-taicho the message." The messenger quickly left.

"That was close…" Toshiro said, as he wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"Shiro-chan, now what?" Hinamori asked, now holding onto Toshiro's arm.

"Well, we go to the Taicho's meeting I guess."

"Okay…"

"Matsumootoooo!"

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Matsumoto said nervously.

"Call the division in and observe their appearances, I'll go straight to the meeting, if you find any changes in anyone in the division, take them with you, when you're done, come to the meeting, but don't disclose the information of my change, understand?"

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho." Matsumoto answered, knowing not to get on her captain's bad side right now. It was bad enough that he was a she now and it was a good bet that she did not want to be annoyed anymore.

"Hinamori, let's go."

"Okay, Shiro-chan."

This was going to be a long day, she thought, as they shumpoed away toward the direction of the first division's barracks.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Sorry about the exchanges in between the use of "taicho" and "captain", I can't think of them saying the word "captain", but I can't think of them thinking using "taicho". Sorry, just to clarify.**

**I won't tell you why there's hollow riatsu in Toshiro's riatsu. I'm evil XD**

**Next Chapter: The meeting 0.0**

**Read & Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Meeting Part 1**

**A/N: Third Chapter**

**The captains have a meeting and Kurotsuchi tests them for their affliction. This chapter is slightly longer than the previous two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

_**Italics = **_**thought conversations**

**-0-0- = scene change**

**

* * *

**

The air was thick with moisture. Over half of the shinigami that were working outside the previous day had gone indoors to stave off the heat with their fans. The smell of fully grown glass lingers in the air. The first division's barracks was very large, several times larger, than some of the other division barracks; the main entrance gate was huge.

Captain Ichigo Kurosaki was lumbering down the passages toward the first division barracks. His shock of orange hair was still ever present. He was wearing the fifth divisions haori coupled with a standard shihakusho. The zanpakuto on his back was nearly as tall as he was, still stuck in permanent shikai state, even after training to control his riatsu for several years; he still had not mastered sealing his sword. He had learnt kido, even memorized most spells both bakudo and hado up to number sixty-five. The control over his zanpakuto was impeccable. After mastering the final getsuga tensho, he had leant how to create a getsuga tensho with his own fingers without Zangestu, as well as mastering his hollow side. On a good day and at full power, Ichigo had more power than the Captain-Commander.

Last evening he was going to the sixth division to bother Byakuya, what he did find there wasn't Byakuya, but Renji, whose was constantly trying to stop him from going inside the division barracks. After he dueled Renji…, on second thought, it couldn't be even called a "duel"; he had made Renji go bankai without using his sword. His mastery with kido had become apparent. Anyway, after beating up Renji, he made him confess why the hell he couldn't go into the division. Renji had told him that he had tainted Byakuya's tea because Nemu had said that if he drank it, he could be easily ordered around, kind of like a mind control potion, for a day. But, instead, Byakuya had fainted on the spot when he took the tea.

After busting through several doors and yelling "Byakuya!" along the way (Renji didn't tell him where the captain's quarters were). He finally found him. At first sight he looked fine, but after getting closer to the sleeping body, Ichigo could tell that his breaths were very shallow and his heart was dancing like crazy, reaching inhuman speeds. Concerned about the welfare of his past rival, Ichigo proceeded to carry Byakuya to the fourth division in a fireman's carry.

Reaching the fourth division barracks after several shumpos, he dumped Byakuya on the nearest bed, and went to talk to Captain Unohana about his condition. After thirty-some minutes he left to return to his own division. He had also seen Lieutenant Nanao carry Captain Kyouraku to the fourth division after he had left.

Next morning when he had just woken up, which was usually pretty late anyway, he received a messenger that told him to get his butt to the first division. So now here he was, slightly drowsy, but nevertheless prepared to stand through some boring meeting.

After walking for quite a way, he encountered Captain Unohana, and decided to talk to her to pass the time there.

"Yo, Unohana-taicho, how's Byakuya?" Ichigo asked

"Better and worse…" was the response.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out at the taicho's meeting anyway..."

"Okay…"

After realizing that Captain Unohana was clearly disturbed by something, Ichigo decided that it was better not to probe more questions into the subject, fearing that if he did, she would get annoyed, and an annoyed Captain Unohana is not something you would ever want to meet, he shivered at the thought of it and of the last time when he had 'accidentally' annoyed her, that day would forever burn scars into his mind.

Once they had reached the first divisions barracks, they waited until the great gate would be opened. While they were waiting, they were joined by Captain Ichimaru.

During the war, at the last moment, Gin had decided to betray Aizen out of a loyalty to Rangiku. After assisting Ichigo to defeat Aizen, by exposing one of the main weaknesses, and also through the eventually persuasion from Ichigo, Gin was reinstated as the Captain of the third division, the new Central 46 had been more lenient on this decision since they were new to their job anyway. Even though Gin had been pardoned, it would still be many more years before Soul Society would trust him again, so Lieutenant Kira had been given special permission to invade Gin's privacy in times of doubt.

With his ever present smile plastered on his face, and his signature closed eyes, not many would come near him, most were plain scared of him. Even Ichigo, who had persuaded the Gotei 13 along with Matsumoto, still had shivers when near him.

"Hiya, strawberry-kun, what're you doin'?"

"Waiting"

"That's all?"

"…"

What followed after was an awkward silence. No one dared to speak, the tension rose and the awkwardness increased. They were saved however, when the first division doors finally opened.

Reaching the captains' meeting room, Ichigo surprisingly found that they had not arrived last. Usually when he went to captain meetings he would be last to get there, only Kenpachi and sometimes Kyouraku would come later. Only Captain Soifon and Captain Hisagi were there at the current moment. Wondering where the others were, he remembered that a lot of people had gotten sick from something yesterday, maybe it was the same thing that Byakuya had.

Taking his usual placement in the lineup, he couldn't help but notice that Captain Soifon looked more impatient than usual, going so far as to say that she was tapping her foot on the ground.

After waiting for quite a while, Ichigo had become impatient too. Since the meetings usually started when he arrived, the prospect of waiting for others was new to him.

"Hey old-man, where are the other captains?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Wait patiently, Kurosaki, they'll be here soon." Yamamoto stated.

"But we've already waited for over two hours!"

"Silence!"

At the suddenly loud command uttered by the captain-general, Ichigo shut his mouth, and nervously waited. Fortunately for Ichigo, the door to the meeting had started to open. The first captain that came through, surprisingly, Ichigo didn't recognize. He had light brown hair and golden eyes, and stood several inches taller than him and he was wearing the haori of the seventh division. His appearance at first had reminded him of someone, but wasn't that person a wolf? The new captain was follow by Lieutenant Iba, still wearing shades as always.

The other captains also seemed slightly confused; the only captain that wasn't affected by this appearance was Captain Unohana. What confused them even more was that the newcomer stood where Captain Komamura was supposed to stand.

"What is the meaning of this, Yamamoto-soutaicho?" Soifon asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"But…"

"Silence!"

The repetition of the loud command combined with a burst of riatsu, made everyone silence themselves. The next person that came in was Lieutenant Nanao. Another surprise awaited Ichigo, as he saw that the person that came in with Lieutenant Nanao, wasn't Captain Kyouraku. The boy who had come in with the lieutenant looked like Captain Kyouraku, but looked way to young to be; the boy was about Toshiro's age and had brown flowing hair. At his first guess, Ichigo had assumed that this was Captain Kyouraku's younger sibling, but he had never been told about a younger sibling. Right after the two was Captain Ukitake, with Kiyone and Sentaro, whom was followed by Rukia.

After several more minutes Captain Kurotsuchi had arrived along with Lieutenant Nemu, though he was chained and guarded by several onmitsukido members and several people wearing those white robes he had seen when he was rescuing Rukia.

"So it worked." Kurotsuchi said.

Though he was heavily guarded and chained, Ichigo noticed that Captain Kurotsuchi wasn't angry, it actually seemed as though he was happy.

Ichigo never got along well with Captain Kurotsuchi, in fact he could still remember that day when the mad scientist had slipped some chemical into his division's barracks and the chemical had exploded, the mist that was the result dyed everyone's hair in the division purple for several days.

The next arrival shocked Ichigo. The person who had arrived had violet eyes and black hair, and a strand of hair hanging between her eyes and just as short as Rukia. The arrival of this person who looked liked Rukia didn't shock Ichigo that much, but what did shock him was that this person was wearing Byakuya's scarf, and wearing the haori of the sixth division. Renji was following close behind this Rukia, and looked very nervous in attending this meeting. The real Rukia just opened her mouth and gaped. The Rukia clone silently walked to Byakuya's position and proceeded to look at the floor.

Unable to hold in the confusion he was experiencing, Ichigo yelled. "What the hell is going on?" His yell shaking the very foundations of the Seireitei and could be heard from a distance of more than two miles.

-0-0-

"Calm down Kurosaki! This meeting will now begin. The subject of this meeting is the changes that have taken place over the last few days in the Seireitei. After severe interrogation, we have found out that the culprit of these sudden changes is indeed Kurotsuchi-taicho. We will now commence the explanation of the various experiments that have taken place in the twelfth division." Yamamoto had begun the meeting.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho, we cannot begin this meeting, what about the tenth division's taicho and the eleventh division's taicho?" Soifon asked. As she asked, Kenpachi arrived with Yachiru on his shoulder who was followed by Yumichika.

"I'm here, Old man, you can continue the meeting." Kenpachi said.

"Anyway, the twelfth division's captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi is guilty of designing a potion that has wreaked havoc on the Seireitei. The known victims of this potion include Kuchiki-taicho, Komamura-taicho, Kyouraku-taicho, Iba-fukataicho, and Third Seats Kiyone and Sentaro, but many more could have been inflicted. Through interrogation, we have also found out that the potion does not have a clear affect, Kurotsuchi-taicho has stated that is can do many things, from changing genders to changing age." continued Yamamoto.

Following that sentence was the arrival of one more captain, the certain child prodigy captain of the tenth division, whom was followed closely by Hinamori. Ichigo, who believed he couldn't be surprised by anything more, was surprised again when he saw Toshiro. He immediately recognized the white hair and the teal eyes, but after looking for five more seconds his brain registered that what he saw was a girl not a boy. The girl walked toward the tenth division's spot and Hinamori walked to the spot behind Ichigo. Right after this Matsumoto had also arrived standing right behind Toshiro.

Knowing that Ichigo couldn't possibly take more confusion, Yamamoto focused some riatsu on him and quickly began the meeting once again.

"Soifon-taicho, give your divisions status report."

After reporting many trivial things such as water use and budget spending and items that came in and out of the division. Soifon started to talk about the more obscure reports"…two hundred spare shihakushos purchased, no damages to any structure. At 5 p.m. yesterday, Nemu-fukataicho visited and gave me a container of what she said was sake. The gift had seemed very suspicious at the time and I had assumed it was poison, so when I received it I went to the fourth division to check its contents. Apparently the liquid that was inside the container was not sake; instead it was an unknown liquid. After having taken Nemu-fukataicho into custody and questioning her, we had discovered that inside the container was Kurotsuchi-taicho's potion. Using superior force and mobilizing a large amount of the Onmitsukido and the second division, we cornered Kurotsuchi-taicho and locked him in a high-security temporary cell. That is the end of my report."

"Thank you Soifon-taicho. Unohana-taicho, you may begin your report on the effects of this potion."

"The potion itself is clear in nature and easy to mistake for common substances such as water or sake. Once the victim exposes him/herself to the potion, through touch or consumption, the potion seeps through the main arteries of the victim and starts spreading itself through the blood, once it reaches the heart, which is usually within three or four seconds, the victim's respiratory system begins to speed up. Once it reaches the brain, the victim experiences something like a seizure and the beginning of fainting. Once the victim is unconscious for three or four hours-"

"Three hours, twenty minutes, and five seconds, minus ten minutes times the amount of riatsu they have based on the scale of captain = 1" interrupted Kurotsuchi.

"Silence Kurotsuchi! You may continue your report Unohana-taicho."

"The potion starts to take effect; the nature of the effect of the potion depends on the amount of the pure distilled riatsu in the mix. The more riatsu there is, the more chance for the change to be permanent. Unfortunately we do not have the technology to test for these things in the fourth division. Most likely only the twelfth division could ever make a kind of antidote to this potion." Unohana continued

"So you're saying that all the captains here are the actual captains?" Ichigo asked.

"That assumption is correct, all the captains here are the original captains based on the riatsu readings from each of them."

Looking around, Ichigo saw that it was plausible. After thinking of it for a while, he started to look at the features of the changed persons and realized they all kind of fit, except for Byakuya. So…, a female Byakuya = Rukia? Also realizing the implications of the changes on Toshiro and Byakuya, he bent down laughing. "Byakuya and Toshiro are girls now? That's hilarious!" Kenpachi had also caught on to that and also started to laugh.

Hearing that remark, Toshiro blushed profusely, while Byakuya/Rukia-clone glared at him.

"SILENCE!" the captain-general had gotten irritated by Ichigo's antics.

After hearing the really loud command, Kenpachi and Ichigo ceased laughing instantly, afraid of the power the voice emanated. The silence spread through the captain and another awkward silence followed. After several minutes of this eerie silence the captain-general had decided to speak again.

"Due to the predicaments of the captains at hand, and to preserve the dignity of the Gotei 13 and the persons affected, we advise no one except the ones present at the meeting at the current moment to know about this. In addition, on the subject of Kurotsuchi's punishment, I have decided that his budget be cut in half and be on parole for a total length of five years, but only on the condition that Kurotsuchi attempts to find the antidote and unravel the statistics of the captains affected. On this agreement, I will not give any more punishments. Do you agree Kurotsuchi?"

"Make it only one third of the budget cut, and I will."

"Fine, then it is settled. Any more comments before the meeting is adjourned?"

"Yes, soutaicho, third seats Kiyone and Sentaro do not seemed changed much, neither does fifth seat Yumichika or Iba-fukataicho, why are they here if they weren't changed?" Hisagi asked

"Kiyone and Sentaro have switched bodies, so now Kiyone is Sentaro and Sentaro is Kiyone." came the response from Ukitake.

"What about the others?"

"We have no idea why they aren't changed, but all of them have reported that they had touched the contents of the potion from Kurotsuchi." Unohana replied.

After waiting a minute without anymore questions, Yamamoto decided to end the meeting. "The captain's meeting will be adjourned for lunch break, do not leave the first division barracks and do not let anyone see you, you're food has already been brought for you. You may visit the large training grounds in the division; I have told my division members that it is off-limits for today. Meeting adjourned." The captains started to slowly file out to the soon to be disastrous lunch break.

-0-0-

Captain Ukitake had found this meeting to be actually quite amusing. Today morning, he had found both Sentaro and Kiyone sprawled on the floor with Kiyone on the top and Sentaro on the bottom. It was strange to see them sleeping in the middle of the floor so Ukitake woke them up to hear what the problem was.

"Huh…?" Kiyone and Sentaro said, as they groggily got up.

"So, why were you lying on the floor?" Ukitake asked.

"I don't know…" both Kiyone and Sentaro said at the same time.

When they finally got up and were wide awake, Kiyone saw herself, and Sentaro saw himself. For the first few seconds there brain didn't think about it and as they were about to answer Ukitake again, they realized something was wrong and screamed and fell down opposite ways.

"Now what's wrong?" Ukitake asked, pained by the screams out of his poor health.

"He's, me, no maybe, she's not, but, that's, not, my, body, this, isn't." Kiyone and Sentaro started to say but each got interrupted by the other one.

Knowing that they would continue this forever if he didn't stop them, Ukitake commanded them to shut up and speak one at a time.

The one in Sentaro's body spoke first. "Ukitake-taicho, I'm Kiyone and it seems that I'm stuck in Sentaro's body".

Right after, the one in Kiyone's body spoke. "Ukitake-taicho, I'm Sentaro and it seems that I'm stuck in Kiyone's body".

"Okay… so let me get this straight, you two switched bodies?" Ukitake asked skeptically.

"Yes"

"How is that poss-"Ukitake had begun to say when he was interrupted by a messenger that came in from a window.

"Excuse me, Ukitake-taicho, Yamamoto-soutaicho is requesting that all taichos search their division members for all changes in the appearance of themselves, such as changing genders, growing younger, or other more animalistic changes. Once you have found all division members that were subject to this change, report quickly to the first divisions barracks with the affected, make haste to finish this and let as little shinigami know as possible."

Realizing that that must have been how they were affected, Ukitake sent off the messenger and took Kiyone and Sentaro to the meeting right after the messenger left. Of course due to Ukitake's sick nature and the thirteenth division being the farthest away from the first division, they had arrived rather late.

Now while he was walking to the first division's large training ground, Ukitake decided to go talk to the younger version of Captain Kyouraku.

"Kyouraku-san what happened to you?" Ukitake asked.

"Oh Casanova-kun, umm… let Nanao-chan explain." Kyouraku answered.

"Well, Ukitake-taicho, the lazy bum was drinking sake in the courtyard skipping paperwork like usual."

"Don't be so harsh Nanao-chan."

Ignoring his remarks, Nanao continued. "At six-thirty when I had gone to check on him, he was sound asleep. At first I thought that it was from drinking to much sake, so I started to drag him to his quarters. Once I approached him, however, I found out that his breathing was rather shallow and his heart rate was abnormal, so instead I dragged him to the fourth. I had assumed it was probably a bad headache or something from sake, so I left him there and went back to the division. The next day, when I visited the fourth division, Unohana-taicho warned me that I would be surprised when I saw him. When I saw him sleeping, I had assumed it was the wrong room, so I went to get Unohana-taicho, but when he had said 'Nanao-chan don't leave.' I had turned around shocked at the voice."

"And that's how it happened." Kyouraku finished.

"Okay…"

"Don't you think this is stranger than anything that twelfth division has made before? It's probably stranger than that time when there were invisible people walking around the Seireitei because the bath house had been tainted with a camouflage potion."

Ukitake still remembered that. It was during the time when Urahara was still around and somehow Hiyori had mistaken it for perfume one day.

"So how is it?" Ukitake asked.

"What?" Kyouraku asked.

"Being young again."

"Well I'm happy that I think I'll live several more hundred years added to this lifespan, but looking younger than most other taichos unnerves me."

They continued to talk about happenings until they reached the training ground.

-0-0-

After being embarrassed by Ichigo during the meeting, Toshiro tried to avoid as many people as possible and quietly walked toward the training ground. Unbeknownst to Toshiro, she was being followed by a certain orange haired captain and his brown haired lieutenant.

"Hey, Toshiro."

Toshiro froze at the voice and thought of the things she could do. One, run like hell toward the training grounds. Two, ignore the voice and keep walking. Three, talk to them. She decided that number one wouldn't work because Ichigo would chase her. Number two wouldn't work, because he would keep pestering her. So reluctantly she began to talk to him.

"What?"

"So you're really a girl now?"

"Yes, isn't it obvious?"

"So… you have all the parts that should and shouldn't be there?"

Embarrassed by the contents of that question, Toshiro turned a shade of crimson red. Turning around, crossing his arms, he glared daggers at Ichigo. Realizing where he had put his arms, he turned a deeper shade of red and stuttered. "T-That's none of your business…"

"So I take that as a yes."

Both annoyed and embarrassed at his questions, but by far more embarrassed, Toshiro had begun to emit a cold riatsu.

"I think you're cute, Shiro-chan." Hinamori said.

"Yeah, you're adorable." Rangiku cut in.

Embarrassed even more by Hinamori and Rangiku, Toshiro couldn't even think anymore.

_Young Master, control yourself, you're as red as a ripe tomato. _Hyourinmaru told him

Being told that by his own zanpakuto, Toshiro blushed further and decided not to talk anymore on the way to the training ground.

"Toshiro?" Ichigo asked.

"…"

-0-0-

Komamura had always been concerned with his appearance since the day he had entered Soul Society. Every one he met had always been afraid of him; the only real friend he ever got was Tosen. He was blind, so he couldn't see how he really looked. Even when he had met Tosen and been encouraged to attend to shinigami academy to fight hollows for justice, he still war a giant helmet which covered his face, and gauntlets and boots to cover his hands and feet respectively. Later though, when Tosen had began to betray the Seireitei with Aizen, he had gathered enough courage to show his face to the Seireitei on the spur of the moment in trying to get Tosen back.

This morning when he woken up, he had discovered that he was surprisingly light and it felt strange to him. He had noticed his lieutenant on the ground next do him, vaguely remembered that he had tripped on something, he better ask his lieutenant about what is was anyway.

"Wake up Iba!"

Iba woke with a start and stared at the source of the voice. "Who're you?"

"What do you mean; I'm Komamura-taicho."

"Huh?"

Also realizing that he sounded slightly different and his shihakusho was rather big and that the armor he had been wearing now sagged on him, he came to the conclusion that something must be wrong with his body.

"What happened, Iba? What did I trip on?"

"Who are you?"

"I already told you, I'm Komamura-taicho!"

"But Komamura-taicho isn't a human."

Realizing that there had to be something really wrong with his body, if Iba didn't recognize him, he shumpoed to the nearest mirror to have a look at himself. What he saw wasn't the tall furry figure of Captain Komamura, but it was a slim middle aged man with light brown hair and golden eyes. Knowing why Iba wouldn't have recognized him, he ordered him to go outside. "If you want proof that I'm Komamura-taicho, then follow me."

Once outside, he released his shikai. (A/N: In the manga, Komamura never releases his shikai; he always goes straight to bankai, so I'm going to skip this release for now.)

Once he had convinced Iba of his identity. He had also gotten message from the captain-general, he decided that he needed to get there as fast as possible, so he dragged Iba along with him before he had questioned him. Along the way however, he did question him, and sent a hell butterfly to the captain-general.

So now, he was pondering whether this change was good or not. He had never liked the way his body had insulated from the rest of the population, but their of course was several negatives, the false excuse required to pull off a permanent ploy would be hard to think of. Also, the new body had made his hand-eye coordination falter a bit. Along with that, he felt that the new body lacked the individuality his old one had. Weighing these reasons, he slowly pondered toward the training ground.

-0-0-

Byakuya was in a very strange situation. Not only was he a she now, but he now looked like Rukia (A/N: I'll use "she" for Byakuya after this paragraph.). She made a mental note to herself to kill Renji afterwards. She, like Toshiro, had been quietly walking toward the training ground as inconspicuous a noble could be, often attempting to shumpo when someone went near her.

Unfortunately for Byakuya, she accidentally shumpoed into Rukia and fell. Ichigo, seeing the commotion, decided to leave Hinamori, Toshiro, and Rangiku, to see what had happened.

"Oww…"

"My apologies, Rukia."

"Nii-sama?"

As Byakuya tried to get up, he was greeted by Ichigo.

"Yo, Byakuya."

"What. Kurosaki."

"Now that you look like Rukia, should I still call you Byakuya or should I call you midget?" Ichigo said clearly trying to annoy him.

"If you dare call me that, I will ensure that your death will be met in a pink filled hell."

"Whatever you say… midget." Ichigo said as he ran away at full speed.

Hearing that as an insult, Byakuya started to chase Ichigo and shoot random kido at him, which Ichigo avoided expertly.

*sigh* this wasn't going to end well. Rukia ran to try to catch up with the two.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Next chapter: The Meeting part 2**

**Read & Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Meeting Part 2**

**A/N: Fourth Chapter**

**A continuation of the last chapter.**

**After having thought about it, I'll play with the changes until chapter 6 or 7 and then I'll start the actual story. I felt like trying something different, so I wrote this chapter backwards 0.0**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

_**Italics = **_**thought conversations**

**-0-0- = scene change**

**

* * *

**

The training ground was, like the rest of the Seireitei, blistering hot at the time. The humidity had been rising in the last few hours and it looked as if it was going to rain soon. The clouds also had been gathering, it would probably rain in another one or two hours.

Byakuya was annoyed. To say that was an understatement. She had never been more annoyed in her entire life. That scourge, Kurosaki, had uttered unspeakable things about her new body and Rukia. She had decided that once they reached the training grounds there was going to be a full scale battle.

"Bakudo Number 1, Sai." A beam of light had launched from Byakuya's fingers aimed toward kido.

"You missed." Ichigo taunted him as he jumped over the approaching light.

They ran at speeds faster than most cars avoiding everyone in the way. Occasionally Byakuya would launch kido at Ichigo but he always blocked it with an opposing spell.

"My, my, looks like Kurosaki has done it again." Kyouraku chuckled, as the duo sped right past them.

"I wonder how intense it will get this time." Ukitake stated.

"The last time they were at it was when Byakuya-kun caught Ichigo-kun and Rukia-chan dating." Kyouraku said.

The memory of that day was burned into most of the shinigamis' minds. Losing his stable noble façade, Byakuya had attacked Ichigo like he was a madman. While Ichigo ran, those two combined had probably destroyed over two-hundred houses before the captain-general had managed to calm the two down. The unseated shinigami who had been in the path of their destruction had called it "a pink filled hell with raging blue, then black explosions lightning houses on fire." The punishment had been a dock of payment for the both of them, to pay for the houses they destroyed and a few more month-loads of paperwork.

Remembering the destruction both Kiyone and Sentaro shivered.

Once they had reached the training grounds. They pulled out their swords and started to fight each other. Ichigo, whose power was obviously more than Byakuya, seemed as though he wasn't really trying. Though Byakuya had a clear killing intent in has actions.

"Bakudo Number 61, Rikujokoro (Six Prison Rods of Light)." Both Ichigo and Byakuya had said the same spell at the same time and ironically both spells hit their target.

Kenpachi, who had been watching their scuffle, laughed. "That's why kido isn't good for a battle."

Ichigo and Byakuya, no longer able to move stared at each other intensely. Ichigo, knowing that he could probably get out if he forced his sword into bankai, considered for a moment to do that, but he didn't really feel like doing that, because that would ruin the fun.

Byakuya, whom had noticed that Ichigo wasn't fighting her seriously, cursed under her breath, and decided to release his shikai.

"Shatter, Senbonzakura…"

-0-0-

Mayuri had been released from his guard after the meeting had concluded. He didn't care if he was bound during the meeting, because he was still celebrating his success in creating the potion. He had decided that once he got back to his division he would make more copies for future reference. Now that he had successfully created the substance, he envisioned many expansions into the potion, from being harmful to the enemy, to creating shinigami super-soldiers. He deviously plotted until he was interrupted by that oh so familiar fox-faced person.

"Hiya, mad-scientist-san."

"What do you want, Ichimaru Gin?"

"I was wonderin' if ya had some extra containers of tha' potion."

"No, now leave Gin."

"Are ya sure? I want some ta give ta Kira-kun. I think it would lighten him up some."

"I said no, Gin, now leave, you're ruining my moment."

"You were havin' a moment? What kind of moment?"

Frustrated by the idiotic questions that the annoying captain had asked him, he tried thinking of a way that would get him to leave.

"If I give you some of the potion, will you leave me alone?"

"Sure, I won't be botherin' ya if I had it"

Quickly shumpoing to the nearest restroom, he pulled out a spare container and filled it with water. Then he shumpoed back and gave it to Gin.

"Here's your precious potion, now leave me to my thoughts."

"Sure do."

-0-0-

Ichimaru Gin had many things to do with this container of 'potion'. He had lied about wanting it for Kira. Instead he wanted to weak havoc and terror into the other captains' hearts. From what he had remembered from the meeting, all he had to do was spill some on another person to make it work.

"Shatter, Senbonzakura."

"Wait… Byakuya…"

"You shall pay for your insolence, Kurosaki!"

"… Fine…Ban-kai! Tensa Zangestu."

Hearing the familiar voice of the strawberry captain, Gin decided that he would scare Ichigo first. He quickly hurried toward the training grounds.

In a mere minute, Gin had arrived. What surprised him was that the large training ground already had several meteor sized holes in it already. Looking closely at the fight, it seemed Byakuya had already released his bankai and was fighting like never before. Amused by the battle, and partially scared by the ferocity, he decided he wouldn't interrupt, so he tried to find another target.

Among the people viewing the battle was Kenpachi and Unohana; the rest had not arrived yet. Kenpachi wouldn't be fun to scare, he would probably run straight at me trying to cut me, Gin thought. Neither would Unohana be good. Bored that he couldn't find anyone to scare here he started to exit the training ground, when he saw Toshiro-chan, Hinamori-chan, and Ran-chan.

Pleased with the entrance of a plausible target, Gin started to walk to the group.

Toshiro was still blushing from Ichigo's comments a few minutes ago and didn't notice that approaching captain.

"Hinamori-kun, do ya know what I got?"

"No…" Nervous at seeing the snake-eyed captain she backed up one step.

Pulling out the container from behind his back he showed Hinamori what it was. "I got a special present from mad-scientist-san, want ta try it." His voice was leaking malicious intent.

Hinamori's eyes grew wide as she saw the container. Rangiku's eyes had also widened.

"Taicho…" Rangiku warned.

Toshiro was still embarrassed as he blocked out the warning from Rangiku and walked past Gin.

_Young Master! The captain Ichimaru Gin has a container that appears to be of similar origin to the one that Rangiku had yesterday. _Hyourinmaru desperately tried to snap Toshiro back to his senses.

Finally realizing that what the dragon was saying had some sense in them, she quickly turned around and saw that Gin was slowly approaching Hinamori with a container full of a clear liquid. Remembering that the container had the same design as the one Rangiku had showed her the previous day, she was alarmed that Gin might apply some to Hinamori.

"Gin! What are you doing?"

"Oh? Toshiro-chan? I didn't know ya were there"

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Hinamori, or so help it, I'll rip you apart." Toshiro threatened, but it was rather hard to sound threatening when you were in the body of an eleven year old girl. Gin had also caught on to that and started to tease her.

"And how do ya plan ta do that, Toshiro-chan? Have ya forgotten that yer a girl?"

Caught off guard by the sudden question, Toshiro thought, it was true that her body had changed and possibly the change in body structure would make her attacks less powerful than they should be, of course she would be faster by a bit.

While Toshiro was distracted, Gin decided to make his move. He opened the container and launched some of the 'potion' toward Hinamori. Hinamori was to terrified to move and Rangiku was too far away to do anything.

_YOUNG MASTER! Hinamori is in danger!_

Alerted to the potential danger in front of him, Toshiro quickly pulled out his sword to summon a stream of ice that would intercept the 'potion'. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru."

Hearing that voice, Gin's grin grew wider and turned around. "Ya goin' ta fight me in that condition?"

"Back away from Momo, Gin, I already warned you once."

"Already serious huh, Toshiro-chan?" Gin had closed the container and stored it away in his shihakusho, when he drew his short sword, prepared to defend himself from Toshiro.

-0-0-

The air had suddenly become a few degrees colder and the captains that were just arriving observed the scene.

"This is meant to be a training ground, but can it handle the fights of two captains?" Kyouraku chuckled at the statement. Ichigo and Byakuya's fight was already hard enough to handle, but two captain fights, he didn't even want to think of the end result.

"I'll go try to stop them." Soifon had just arrived and noticed the discourse, obviously wanting peace in the first division barracks, she shumpoed to the direction of Ichigo's and Byakuya's fight.

"I don't think she'll be enough to stop those two."

"You're right Casanova-kun, only Yama-jii could stop them now."

Kenpachi had been watching the battle for quite some time now, after watching several explosions here and there, he was also itching for a fight, but there were no worthy opponents around him.

After watching for several more minutes he noticed Soifon had shumpoed toward the battle. He assumed that she was going to try to stop the battle. He decided he wasn't going to let her ruin Ichigo and Byakuya's fun, so he was going to fight her.

"Yachiru, get off my shoulder, I'm going to go have some fun." He said with a wide killer grin on his face.

"Okay, Ken-chan, come back when you're done."

Kenpachi then ran in the direction of the second division's captain, unsheathing his sword in the process.

"Hey, Soifon, want to fight?"

Rattled by the sudden appearance of Kenpachi, Soifon stopped her approach to Ichigo and Byakuya's battle.

"What do you want Kenpachi?"

"I just want to fight someone and I never fought you before, so lets make this arena more interesting shall we."

Sensing malicious intent in the voice Soifon drew her sword ready to defend. "A beast like you could never catch me."

"We'll see about that." Kenpachi said as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Soifon and swung his sword.

Caught off guard by Kenpachi, all Soifon could do was prevent herself from getting cut as she raised her sword quickly to block the blow. Her sword cracked in the process and she was sent ten meters flying in the opposite direction.

"How do you know shumpo?"

"Let's say the orange haired kid taught me." Kenpachi said as he disappeared again.

-0-0-

Ichigo and Byakuya had been fighting for quite some time already. They both had their bankais out, each time pink and black met there would be a medium sized explosion. Byakuya was having a hard time fighting Ichigo, before she could fight him on even ground with her bankai, but now, after the ten years of training that Ichigo had had with his bankai, Ichigo had effectively mastered it.

Over the course of training in the Seireitei, Ichigo had learnt how to manipulate his getsuga tenshos on will. He now had limited control of them when they left his blade and kind of became homing getsuga tenshos.

"What's wrong Byakuya? Am I to strong for you?" Ichigo continued to taunt Byakuya.

"You shall regret your arrogance when I defeat you!" Byakuya said as she surrounded Ichigo with the color pink.

Blasting out of the pink mess with several super fast getsuga tenshos, Ichigo quickly thought of another taunt.

"Your pink flowers can't even touch me. How could you ever beat me? That reminds me, now that because you're a girl now, the pink flowers suit you." Ichigo smirked when he said the last sentence.

"Such insolence, Kurosaki!" Byakuya yelled as he lunged at Ichigo with several hardened blades.

-0-0-

Gin was having fun, he hadn't had any action in the past twenty years, and he was bored from doing so much paperwork on a daily basis. He couldn't even imagine how Toshiro could have dealt with it, while in Hueco Mundo he didn't have to do any paperwork; he could just wander around doing whatever pleased himself. He wasn't evil, deep in his heart he was truly good, but even a good guy could get bored doing the same things over and over again. He missed how he could manipulate the corridors and will and watch the little arrancar get lost in the passage, walking in circles for as long as he manipulated them. Ulquiorra had said that it was a bad habit, but what else was he supposed to do in that desert wasteland of hollows.

He was fighting Toshiro, it was fun, he guessed. He wasn't fighting seriously and just proceeded to dodge every attack that Toshiro had given him. Toshiro wasn't weak exactly; it was that Gin was a lot stronger. The last time when they had fought and Toshiro had gotten him, he really wasn't trying; he was just enjoying the anger that Toshiro had exerted on him.

In any event, Gin was starting to become amused with the situation. Six out of thirteen captains had begun fighting, he wondered if Yamamoto could even stop so many captains, he didn't doubt the captain-generals power, but he had a feeling that if he tried to face six captains at once he would lose by a landslide, thinking about it, he bet that one other captain + Ichigo could take him down easily. He of course did notice that none of the captains were fighting at their full strength.

Byakuya seemed as if she was holding back something, as if she was afraid to use it or something. Ichigo obviously hadn't started to use his hollow powers. Toshiro hadn't used Bankai, and Kenpachi had yet to remove his eye patch.

"Pay attention to your opponent Gin!" Toshiro yelled as he shot a bunch of ice dragons at Gin.

"Oh? That's more like it." Gin said as he brought his zampakto into release position. "Shoot to kill, Shinso."

His zampakto immediately extended and shattered all the dragons Toshiro had made.

"Those dragons sure are fragile." Gin said with a smile on his face.

"We'll see about that Gin, Ban-"

Toshiro was interrupted as suddenly the training arena had filled with an intense fiery riatsu. The ice that had been gathering on the floor near her has suddenly melted.

"WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING? STOP AT ONCE." Yamamoto's voice bellowed through the explosions that were being made.

"Oh boy, they made Yama-jii mad."

"The fire is so intense!"

Once the captains were fighting heard the voice they immediately stopped. Yamamoto had arrived before the things started to get to intense, but he didn't arrive before they had destroyed pretty much half of the training ground.

"Geez, old man I had just started having fun." Kenpachi said.

-0-0-

The captains had managed to calm themselves down and head back toward the meeting chamber after Yamamoto had intervened in the escalating chaos. Once they had gotten back to their original spots, Yamamoto began the meeting again.

"We will now commence the meeting once again. Kurotsuchi had prepared several tests for the ones affected with the potion." As he said that, Kurotsuchi opened the meeting door and brought in a very large super computer with a table full of syringes, cups, test tubes, and other various tools.

"We shall begin the test, all afflicted shinigami; form a line from the machine to the door. First I shall measure your body for anomalies. From there I will extract some of your blood and use this device to test the spiritual and genetic structure of your blood. Then I shall scrape some of your mouth cells and study them. Once I am done with those, I will need you to focus your riatsu onto this device, it will measure the contamination of your spiritual body as a whole"

The captains began to line up to the machine. Kiyone and Sentaro had taken some prodding from Captain Ukitake to get into the line, but otherwise, no one else complained.

The first up was Captain Komamura who seemed very confident in the test and didn't struggle at all. His measurements were acceptable for a health adult shinigami, and once Mayuri had tested his blood and mouth cells, he had deduced that the potion had indeed converted him into human form. Taking the riatsu test, Mayuri discovered that his chaotic nature of his riatsu was increased by approximately two point five fold, using the personal data chart from the chart he had recorded his previously potions on, he deduced that the captain had taken the container marked with a three.

The amount of 'special ingredient' in the potion had interfered with the genetic makeup of the captain and thus had turned him human. Mayuri had made a note to himself that the third type had the capability of altering the entire genetic structure. Furthermore it seemed that this condition was not stable, the potion had not been a hundred percent complete, under high riatsu exertion and exhaustion, the potion's affect would be temporarily worn out and Komamura would become a wolf again. Thus, Mayuri had dubbed this the "werewolf syndrome" (A/N: cliché name don't you think?). Though the condition was still unstable, Komamura's riatsu was still accelerating the conversion process and he would lose the "werewolf syndrome" condition in about three months. Mayuri told Komamura that it was still possible to research a antidote before the condition wore off completely.

The next one up was Komamura's lieutenant, Iba. Once Mayuri took the blood test, he discovered that Iba's blood indeed had been fused with a conflicting genetic property, but it seemed that Iba did not have enough riatsu to accelerate the process of genetic restructuring enough that the secondary genetic property had started to fade. Noticing this Mayuri made a mental note to himself not to dilute the solution to much to affect shinigami below captain class.

Captain Kyouraku came right after Iba. The captain's age had been distorted by a very large value, having lived for over eight-hundred years, it seems that the captain had lost about seven years off that total and his riatsu was much more defined now. Testing the riatsu, it seemed that he had not lost any through the change, increasing his potential for growth by more than ten-fold. Mayuri was particularly excited at this revelation, because in practice, the potion he had drank, which was number six, could be used as an immortality potion. The affect was already strong because of the high amount of "special ingredient" in it, coupled with Kyouraku's already immense spiritual pressure, the effect seemed permanent.

"Oh my, that mean's I'm going to outlive most of you know eh?" Kyouraku sighed, he had never really wanted extended life; he had been taught that death was part of the cycle of rebirth.

After Kyouraku, Byakuya reluctantly proceeded to the test.

"Ok, 144 cm tall, down from 180 cm. 33 kg down from 64 kg." After several more measurements Mayuri had confirmed that Byakuya was indeed a woman now. Testing the blood for genetics, the results had shown modified body structure and blood typed coupled with the change of every y-chromosome into x-chromosomes, he had also noticed that the bodies' white blood cell system had started attacking the male hormones still slightly present in the body, the brain had been modified to recognize them as foreign. His age had also decreased slightly. The riatsu test was taken and it appeared that Byakuya had taken potion number seven, the second strongest potion, after studying her genetics for a while more, it appeared that there was no other impurities in the genetics that there had been in the last few, the only thing left that reminded that Byakuya was once a man was the few remaining male hormones that were being destroyed every second he was observing.

Yumichika was tested next, but through all the tests, Mayuri had not found any impurities in the structure of his body. Only after taking the riatsu test, Mayuri found out it was the first potion that he had been splashed with. Not having even barely enough riatsu to activate the little amount of catalyst that was in the potion anyway, the potion simply had dissipated through his riatsu while he was sleeping. Mayuri labeled him as unaffected and modified his memory to reflect that nothing had happened.

"Was it really okay to do that Mayuri-taicho?" Kyouraku asked.

"It's necessary that we make as less people aware of this situation as possible." Yamamoto asserted.

The next two were the odd ones. From questioning from Nemu, Mayuri had found out that the second and the fourth potion had been mixed together on a doorknob to inflict Kiyone and Sentaro. The resulting mix had doubled its efficiency, giving enough power to affect third seats. Strangely what had happen was that while Sentaro was on top of Kiyone, their skin had respired and mixed together their souls around and somehow switched the souls. Since it was from two potions combined, Mayuri couldn't even think of where to start making an antidote.

The last and most reluctant of all, Toshiro was the next in line.

"So from my deductions, you're the one who took the potion labeled eight, which was also the most potent one."

"…"

After studying her for a while, Mayuri asked "Do you feel abnormal anywhere? Like you're going to sprout tentacles or something like that?"

"No."

"Strange… the eighth potion should have had more potency than just to turn you into a girl. Let me measure you to make sure." Mayuri took out various tools and begun to measure.

"130 cm down 3 cm from 133 cm…, step on this, 28 kg… normal weight for your height… approximately a-cup in breast size." Toshiro blushed at the last comment knowing that all the captains were still present.

"Hold out your arm." Toshiro complied, and Mayuri took a quick blood sample and ran it through the machine.

"It seems that you are a hundred percent a girl, all chromosomes have been changed and all male hormones have been rejected from your body. Your genetic structure is of an eleven-twelve year old girl experiencing the first signs of adolescence. After gathering these results, it seems that your affliction is the most permanent of all, with absolutely no impurities found inside your body." Toshiro hung her head once Mayuri was done analyzing. Why did she have to be the one who took the strongest potion? And it seemed that there would be no antidote because Mayuri had said it was permanent.

"One last test, focus your riatsu on this device." Toshiro put his hands on the device and began to concentrate his riatsu, but once he did the device exploded.

"Oh? This is interesting it seems that there is something wrong with you after all. Your riatsu must have had something strong in it to break that device. Now it seems like the only way to know what's wrong is to become my test subject." Mayuri proposed, obviously deviously plotting experiments and tests on the young captain.

_Young master, don't give in to his idea, he's obviously plotting something, if you do you could get yourself killed!_

_I know that but what if Kurotsuchi discovers something useful that can reverse this situation._

_It's still too risky._

_I've already made my decision, Hyourinmaru; I want to be male again._

…

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Excellent." Mayuri said with a smile plastered on his face.

"I request to accompany Hitsugaya-taicho. I would like to know if you can fix my condition." Byakuya had interrupted Mayuri's moment and he started to frown.

"Kuchiki is right, whoever wishes to accompany Hitsugaya-taicho for extra tests are welcome to." Yamamoto had been thinking about it while the tests were being administered and came to this conclusion.

Knowing that he couldn't disobey the captain-general's order, he gave in and asked reluctantly "Anyone else, who would like to come?"

Kiyone and Sentaro had voiced a yes immediately after Mayuri had asked the question.

"Nah…, I'll just make it seem like I had used kido to disillusion myself, no one will notice." Kyouraku seemed fine with his affliction

"I shall think about it, I request false leave for a period of two weeks in order to decide what I should do." Komamura seemed unsure about what to do.

"Request granted."

"I shall accompany the afflicted and keep a watch over Mayuri." Soifon had suddenly said. Mayuri was slightly frustrated that so many people would be watching him, but he guessed that he had no choice.

"Request granted. Now onto the subject of disguises, Kyouraku's disguise has been granted, though it will need the support of his division for it. Komamura-taicho, what alias will you take for the period of your affliction?"

"I request the right to deny entry into my office and use Iba as a messenger for my orders."

"Request granted on one condition, how will you cope if the Seireitei is attacked?"

"If the Seireitei is attacked, I will wear my helmet and armor that will disguise my identity from other shinigami."

"Very well, then. What of you Kuchiki?"

"I propose that he be my cousin for the time being." Rukia had interjected before Byakuya could speak.

"Granted. What of you Hitsugaya-taicho?"

_We can't use the sister thing anymore, that's too unreliable for this situation. _Hyourinmaru advised.

_Then what do you propose I do?_

_Wear a disguise and contacts, maybe ninja-esque to cover your hair and contacts to change your eye color._

_What alias should I use?_

_Maybe Miyuki… Miyuki Ryu (A/N: I think it means "beautiful snow" and "dragon", a kind of name an ice dragon would think of.) Maybe it wouldn't be necessary to hide your eyes _

_I guess that would work…_

"I propose the alias Miyuki Ryu and the disguise of having different colored contacts."

"Contacts?"

"A device from the material world that can alter eye color."

"Request granted. Meeting is now dismissed, Mayuri, you may inform the captains of the scheduled check-up tomorrow." Yamamoto had quickly concluded the meeting, noticing that the time was already nine in the evening and decided that it was enough for one day. The captains, who were very tired from the long meeting, all quickly, but inconspicuously hurried back to their divisions.

-0-0-

He was angry, on the verge of going on a rampage even. He had followed every single direction that stinky bastard had told him to do. Heck, he had even done bonus work. Breaking into the Seireitei unnoticed was no easy task. He was only required to check on the fortifications on the Seireitei and communicate with the resident spy so they could plan an infiltration. Once he had heard about a super secret potion in the twelfth division that was being developed, he decided if he stole something like that he would have been promoted, to at least the segunda espada. But when he got back, they didn't thank him, the boss just dismissed him to his room, what a bastard. It should have been a task for that ninja freak to do, but no, the ninja freak had said he was too high and mighty to do such a task. Ha. High and mighty, he bet he could beat the ninja freak if he could use his newly learned secret technique, but he was saving that for when he fought the orange haired shinigami that had beat him.

He was still sulking in his private tower when he was visited by the boss.

"What do you want, bastard?" his voice was layered with annoyance.

"Just to talk…"

"About what?"

"The potion that you had gotten."

"Why the hell would I care about that?"

"Well it does something real special to regular hollows and I was wondering if you wanted to know what is was."

"Spit it out already then."

"When I had applied it to the hollow, at first it had started to disappear, but then the reformed into something even better."

"What?"

"An arrancar like you."

* * *

**Bonus Time: A Reunion – random short story**

Sometime last year, Ichigo had walked back to his division. Once opening the door to his office, he was greeted by a strangling hug and a signature "Kurosaki-kun" yell.

"Inoue-san! What are you doing here?"

"Umm… well I really missed you, so I went to Urahara-san to use his gate here."

"Okay…"

"Anyway, I've prepared a surprise for you! Come over here."

Ichigo was dragged through his division quarters to do the grand dining table that he usually didn't use. What he saw there was amazing, there were over ten dishes of a variety of food and everything was set up like a banquet. Rangiku, Renji, Hinamori, Toshiro, and Rukia were all waiting to eat the food.

"Wow, Inoue-san, how did you do all this?"

"Well, I arrived while you were on your mission to the farther districts in Rukongai, so I decided to surprise you with something when you got back. I had taken cooking lessons in the real world and thought that you might like eating a banquet tonight. Of course I didn't do it all by myself, I also asked Rangiku-san to help."

"Itadakimasu!" Ichigo had sat down with everyone else and begun to eat.

Once he put some food in his mouth, his tongue sent wild messages to his brain, and he spit it out.

"What the hell is in this stuff?" Ichigo asked.

"Well in the chicken, we decorated it with caramel sauce, some ground spinach, a lot of salt, some cow liver, with some pineapples, pumpkins, and coconuts in the mix, I remembered a lot of good tasting recipes from my cooking class, so I decided to mix them up to create a better taste." Orihime continued her explanations of the other dishes. The people that had tried some of the dishes immediately spit it out, Hinamori had fainted and Renji was throwing up on the spot.

"These are truly 'Weapons of mass indigestion'" Ichigo said as he covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**The evil has begun. Guess what happens when the potion is applied to a being that's already an arrancar…**

**Sorry if Ichigo was kind of OOC but he could be after twenty years of serving as a captain doing mostly only paperwork.**

**Next Chapter: The complications of being a girl. Rangiku takes Toshiro shopping… The horror!**

**Read & Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – A week in the life of Toshiro Part 1**

**A/N: Fifth Chapter**

**It took longer than I expected to write this. 0.0**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

_**Italics = **_**thought conversations**

**-0-0- = scene change**

**

* * *

**

The sky was dark and foreboding. The clouds from the previous day had formed together to block the sun from view. The air was filled with a depressive nature; shinigami scurried about, quickening their pace, in order to finish their daily work before it began to rain. Captain Kyouraku was sitting in the eighth division courtyard again, drinking sake. He was going to inform his division about his sudden age change today, but the gloomy weather had made him rethink it. He was now pondering his options, when Captain Ukitake, walked into courtyard. He sat down next to Kyouraku who was observing the sky.

"Sure looks like a big storm is coming, eh Casanova-kun?"

"It does."

"The sky is an omen… we're going to go through rough times in the next few days."

Ukitake agreed as they watched the first droplets of rain fall in front of them. Soul Society rarely had rain, the rain that happened once every several years, was usually a sign for troubling times to come. The captains quickly went to take shelter in the eighth division barracks. A few minutes later, the sky was pouring buckets down and the eighth division shinigami scurried back into their barracks, afraid to get drenched in the storm.

-0-0-

"Taicho…"

"No."

"Taicho..."

"No!"

"Come on, taicho… please?"

"I already said no!"

"Why won't you let me comb your hair?"

"My hair doesn't need to be combed, it was fine before."

"But you're a girl now; you have to comb your hair."

Annoyed by the yellow-orange haired shinigami's questions, the veins on the white haired shinigami had begun to throb.

"Taicho, you shouldn't do that, you might pop a vein, we wouldn't want that to happen would we."

The short white-haired shinigami turned around and glared at the other shinigami, emitting solid waves of annoyance. The white-haired shinigami had again forgotten something important, as she had crossed her arms over her chest. Realizing where she had put her arms, she immediately shot her hands back to her side and blushed crimson red.

"Taicho! You look so cute when you blush like that!" the yellow-orange haired shinigami squealed as she took out a small Polaroid camera out and begun to focus the lens. "Mind if I take a picture of you, taicho?"

"Matsumoto, if you even think about touching that button, I'll make sure you do nothing but paperwork for the next three weeks." Toshiro said, with menace dripping out from each word.

"But you look so cute!" Rangiku said as she begun taking pictures of her.

"MATSUMOTOOO!" Toshiro yelled.

-0-0-

Toshiro was bound to a chair again. Not any chair, she was bound to her own chair in her office again. She wondered how the hell Matsumoto had tricked her again. She remembered now, she had shumpoed to destroy the camera when, Matsumoto had shot a bounding kido at her and she had fell on the floor.

Once I get out of this chair, I'm going to kill Matsumoto. No that isn't a good enough punishment for this, I'm going to torture her, then kill her. Hmm… that still isn't good enough, I'm going to make torture her while making her do paperwork, while hanging a bottle of sake out of her reach, and then kill her. Toshiro sat fuming in his chair when Matsumoto came back with several bags in her hands.

"Matsumoto, release me at once!"

"But taicho, if I let you go you wouldn't do what I want you to do."

"And what is that, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto started taking the items out of the bag. Out came several dresses, undergarments, and some accessories that Toshiro had never seen before. Out of the bag also came a hairbrush and several hair ornaments. Realizing what Matsumoto wanted to do to her, she struggled in her chair, desperately trying to get out of the binding spell.

"Don't you dare, Matsumoto." Her voice no longer was threatening, but was drenched in panic.

"It'll be over in an instant taicho…" Matsumoto had started advancing toward the prone white-haired shinigami. Toshiro increased her struggling to no avail; the kido was very strong; she wondered when Matsumoto had learned such a high level binding kido. Matsumoto advanced slowly toward the struggling captain, her grin growing wider by the minute (A/N: It's like she's a psycho murderer, except not with a knife, but with a hairbrush XD).

Ominous yells of agony could be heard through Soul Society that day. Unseated shinigami had spread rumors that rain had brought banshees along with it; some had reported that they saw a ghostly yellow-orange haired specter walking through the Seireitei with several bags and an evil smile on her face. The incident would be forever known as the "rain of tortured souls."

-0-0-

Toshiro sat in agony on a couch. She was in too much pain to move, Matsumoto had undone every single tangle in her hair, and now it was silky smooth. To her embarrassment, she was wearing a sky blue sundress that barely reached her knees. Toshiro had already lost the will to fight. Every time when Matsumoto had undone the kido bindings, she had lunged at her, but somehow Matsumoto always sidestepped and bound him in another binding kido. She had wondered when the last time it was since she had saw Matsumoto use that concentration and kido.

"Taicho! You look adorable!" Matsumoto said as she snapped away pictures on her camera.

"Now for the next set." Matsumoto announced as she pulled out a yellow sundress.

Toshiro groaned in embarrassment. She was annoyed at Matsumoto for doing this to her, but she realized it could have been worse, at least no one else would see her like that. She would never live it down if someone did.

Speak of the devil, Toshiro thought as the door to her office started to open.

Hinamori wanted to visit Toshiro to cheer her up. Hinamori had brought some of her hand-baked cookies to give to Toshiro. Hinamori had also dragged her captain with her to help her cheep up Toshiro. Once she opened the door however, what they saw would be forever etched into their minds.

Rangiku had already started to undress Toshiro; she had already removed Toshiro's sky blue sundress when the door had started to open. Rangiku was to indulge in the activity that she didn't notice the door being opened.

"Toshiro, Hinamori brought some cook-" Ichigo had begun to say as he saw Toshiro with only panties on, which Rangiku had taken over an hour to put on her considering the amount of struggles that Toshiro had put up when she had begun. Ichigo's nose suddenly erupted into a geyser of blood, as he fell backwards onto his backside.

"Sh-Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked as she became as red as a ripe tomato.

The awkward silence that followed was the longest anyone in the room had ever experienced. No one dared make a move, the room's tension rose steadily, and Toshiro began to panic.

This can't be happening! I'm doomed! Kurosaki will never let me live this down. I'll be haunted to the end of my days by this moment! Toshiro wailed inside his mind, as her eyes had widened and her eyebrow was clearly twitching. Then she realized that the person responsible for this mess was right next to hwe.

"MATSUMOOTOOOOOOOO!"

-0-0-

Rangiku had been incased in a prison of ice, she wasn't frozen exactly but trapped in a cell of ice that was stronger than steel.

"Taicho, let me out of here…" Rangiku pleaded.

"No!" Toshiro was still blushing madly as she quickly put on the sky blue sundress that Rangiku had taken off of her, she couldn't find her shihakusho, because Rangiku had hidden it somewhere.

"Umm… Shiro-chan… here are some cookies…" Hinamori said as she handed Toshiro the cookies. Toshiro quickly took them and placed them on his desk.

"Thank you, Momo."

The awkward silence still hadn't vanished and Toshiro was unsure of what to say next and so she blushed several shades darker.

Ichigo's nosebleed had stopped and he had gotten up, he begun to stare at Toshiro again. I guess she is kind of pretty… Oh what am I thinking, she's a boy! But… the silky white hair… Ichigo then accidentally blurted out something that he thought he would never say.

"Umm… Toshiro, you look kind of good in that dress."

Hearing that remark, and from Ichigo, Toshiro's mind was shattered and he blushed so red she thought that all the blood going to her cheeks and not her brain.

"Aww… That's so adorable!" Rangiku said.

Realizing what he had just said, Ichigo blushed about the same shade as Toshiro. The awkward silence was renewed.

"You never saw anything and that never happened." Toshiro said, still blushing furiously.

Hinamori and Ichigo nodded their heads and turned tail to run away.

-0-0-

The next day, the rain had cleared and the sun was shining again. The great storm of the previous day had somehow disappeared overnight. Though the sun was shining, the temperature was still cold from the previous day's storm.

Toshiro was sitting on her desk doing paperwork. She hadn't finished the paperwork from yesterday, because of Rangiku's interference. After yesterday's incident, she couldn't take the embarrassment anymore and went to sleep right after. The ice cage that had held Rangiku had already melted. She was secretly afraid of what Rangiku would have been plotting in the time she was sleeping, but she decided that that would wait until he had finished all of today and yesterday's paperwork.

She was interrupted from her paperwork by a hell butterfly. She immediately remembered that she was supposed to get information of the time of the check-up from Mayuri yesterday. She panicked that she might have missed the appointment and would stay in a girl's body forever.

The message read "Captain Hitsugaya, your appointment with the twelfth division's captain will be held within five days. The reason that you did not receive this message earlier was due to the heavy storm that had been in the Seireitei the previous day and also due to the fact that Captain Kurotsuchi had decided to study the storm and was more interested in that at the moment."

Relieved that she had not missed her appointment, she sent the hell butterfly back with a message that stated that she had received that message. Her relief was cut short when the door to the captain's office opened and the lieutenant of the tenth division entered.

"What do you want now, Matsumoto?"

"Well I was thinking that you didn't have enough clothes, so I decided that we would go shopping today."

"No!"

"But you looked so cute in that sundress from yesterday."

"No! I won't go shopping with you." Toshiro had blushed at the last comment Rangiku had said but she remained adamant about his decision. "I still have a lot of paperwork to do, most of it yours."

Rangiku stopped talking and thought for a moment. Toshiro was slightly disturbed by this. What was she planning to do now?

"Okay taicho, but if you don't go with me I'll send copies of the pictures I took yesterday to the other captains."

Blackmail! She should have known it was something like that. But now, what should she do? She really didn't want to go with Matsumoto shopping; who knows what would happen if she did. On the other hand, if Ichigo and Kyouraku get their hands on those pictures…

"Fine I'll go with you." The captain said reluctantly.

"Yay! But first you have to get dressed first…" the captain's eyes widened at the statement.

-0-0-

She was wearing the same sky blue sundress from the previous day; she had also decided to wear blue contacts for her disguise. After looking in the mirror she decided that she did look rather pretty.

Wait what am I thinking? Me, pretty? That's something that Matsumoto would say… but she had to admit that the sky blue sundress did match her hair nicely… No! I must stop thinking like that. This is so wrong on so many levels! Damn that potion and these female hormones! Toshiro was spiraling into a pit of confusion.

While Toshiro had been thinking and looking at a mirror, Rangiku then had proceeded to drag him to the second district in Rukongai to go shopping.

Much had changed in Rukongai since Aizen had defeated. Because the threat of Aizen had been eliminated, the shinigami had had more time to assist in the renovation of most of the districts of Rukongai, in this aspect the eightieth division was now about as safe as the fortieth used to be. The renovation had also taken some ideas from the material world; and in the second district, they had built a gigantic mall, bigger than any other mall in the material world.

Toshiro was now being dragged to that very mall by Rangiku to go shopping. In a mere thirty minutes they had reached their destination and had entered the mall. Rangiku then dragged Toshiro to the nearest shop to look at clothes.

"Ohhh look, taicho! Those are so pretty!" Rangiku said as she dragged Toshiro into a shop full of dresses.

Rangiku then left Toshiro to look at dresses.

Why am I in a shop full of woman's clothes? Oh right, Rangiku dragged me here. She was going to suffer once she got her hands on those photos Rangiku had taken. After only ten minutes Rangiku came back with more than twenty dresses.

"Taicho, try these on."

"No."

"The photos…"

"Fine." Toshiro said as she scowled at Rangiku. Rangiku then dragged Toshiro to the nearest changing room.

"What are these?" Toshiro inquired.

"Changing rooms." Rangiku said as she handed Toshiro the dresses and pushed her into one.

Why is this happening to me? Toshiro asked herself as she reluctantly slipped into a purple sundress and came out of the dressing room.

"Taicho! You look so kawaii!" Rangiku said as she hugged Toshiro, smothering her.

"Matsumoto… I… can't… breathe!" Toshiro struggled to say as Rangiku was hugging her with inhuman strength.

"Oh sorry taicho." Rangiku said as she released him.

They repeated the process of trying new dresses on Toshiro. In the end Rangiku had decided to by all of them. Toshiro wondered where the money to pay for those dresses had come from, it better have not come from the division budget. They wandered in and out of shops; several were selling yukatas for an upcoming festival, and eventually Toshiro was smothered by having to carry so many clothes.

"That reminds me taicho; we have to get you some undergarments." Rangiku dragged Toshiro to the next store which was a lingerie store.

Once Toshiro saw what was inside, she struggled and tried to get free of Matsumoto. She wouldn't let whatever manly dignity she still had get degraded any more by going into a store like that. Unfortunately for Toshiro, Rangiku had noticed that and tightened her grip further and literally dragged Toshiro into the shop.

"I don't want to go in there, Matsumoto!" Toshiro protested and she was dragged closer and closer to the shop.

"But you need some, what if another captain sees you like yesterday."

"I told you never too mention that again." Toshiro said, anger seethed through his voice, though she was leagues more embarrassed than angry and had started to blush. But, she did see the reasoning in the statement.

"Whatever, taicho…" Rangiku said as she successfully managed to drag Toshiro into the shop. Ignoring the constant protests from Toshiro, she chose several bras about the right size, and dragged Toshiro to the changing room. What followed was probably even more embarrassing than the previous day as she had no idea of how to put them on, she had to ask for Rangiku's help, and what followed wasn't pleasant at all for him (A/N: use your imagination).

Eventually Toshiro and Rangiku exited the changing room. Toshiro was, of course, blushing, while Rangiku looked happy and cheerful as they bought the undergarments.

-0-0-

After shopping for quite a while, Rangiku decided that it was time for a lunch break. They ventured to the food court and bought some ramen to eat. After eating, Rangiku decided to go shop some of the mall by herself and told Toshiro to stay at the food court until she got back. Toshiro decided to wander a little bit around the mall before Rangiku came back.

After wandering aimlessly for a while, she had noticed that the mall was starting to empty and before when it had been bustling, now it only had a few people here and there.

"Hey you!"

Toshiro turned around and found that the voice was coming from a large group of men heading toward her. Before he could react, they had already surrounded her.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here?" The man who spoke was two feet taller than Toshiro and had several tattoos on his arms.

"Yeah, why don't you come with us?" Another man had spoken; this man had a Mohawk and was carrying a rather large bat.

Toshiro wasn't in any way intimidated by their actions; she wasn't a captain-class for nothing. She bet she could beat these idiots in less than three seconds even without her zanpakuto. But then Toshiro felt something touching his backside. One of the perverts had decided to touch her. Although she was captain-class, the touch of someone feeling her butt paralyzed her. She was aware of the danger she was in if this continued, but her body wouldn't respond to the signals from her brain. The hand had begun to reach inside her dress when a familiar voice yelled.

"Next dance, Hakuren." The voice had said before a white wave of ice headed toward the group. A flash of orange hair had appeared and grabbed Toshiro before the white wave of ice impacted the group of men. The orange-haired shinigami had shumpoed next to the shorter black-haired one before releasing his grip on Toshiro.

"That was close, Toshiro. Did you know what they were going to do to you? Why didn't you stop them?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro blushed and inside cursed herself for having to be saved by Ichigo.

"So these are the infamous Rukongai Bandits eh? They don't look so tough." Ichigo stated.

"I'll make you regret your word's shinigami!" the group of men had broken out of the ice; the man who had tattoos on his arm was holding a zanpakuto in his hands, so did many of the other men. "We've defeated countless shinigami before, you don't scare us."

"Oh? Do you know who I am?" Ichigo said before he unwrapped the cloth around Zangestu.

"We don't care, all we know is that you're going down! Charge!" the man said before the entire group of men charged toward Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said.

"Don't worry Rukia; these idiots aren't worth our time." Ichigo responded as he shumpoed right in front of the charging group of men.

"Die shinigami!"

It was over in an instant, only the most trained of eyes could see what had happened. Once the instant was over, the bandits found themselves still looking at the orange-haired shinigami but all their swords had been broken.

"Wha..?" the man asked in amazement. How did that shinigami do it? Then he finally recognized that that shinigami was wearing a white haori with the number five on it. "Shit…"

Ichigo grinned. "I think you guessed right. Hero of the winter war, Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, the most powerful shinigami in existence." Ichigo said as he knocked everyone unconscious.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho won't be happy if he hears that you described yourself as the most powerful shinigami, Ichigo." Rukia said playfully.

"Who care's what that old man thinks; I'm probably stronger than him anyway. Anyway what're you doing here Toshiro?"

"Matsumoto dragged me along with her to go shopping."

"Oh…" Ichigo couldn't continue as he started to stare at Toshiro's dress. Noticing Ichigo's gaze, Toshiro blushed again and couldn't think of what to say. Rukia who had also noticed the direction of Ichigo's stare, became angry at him. She aimed right at his behind and sent him sprawling on the floor.

"Damn, that hurt, midget!"

"Where do you think you were looking?"

"…" Ichigo couldn't think of a good comeback so he shut up.

"So anyway, who were those guys?" Toshiro asked.

"A small group of thugs from the Rukongai Bandits. Recently there have been reports of missing shinigami in Rukongai. Upon investigating the situation, we discovered an underground organization of crime in Rukongai. There was a robbery in the fifth district a few hours ago and we chased them to the third district until we lost them. Thankfully we could reach them before they did …ahem… to you." Rukia was the one that answered this time.

"Taicho!" Rangiku yelled as she ran up to Toshiro and hugged him.

"Thank goodness you're safe; I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you." Rangiku said as she, once again, smothered Toshiro into her cleavage.

-0-0-

Ichigo and Rukia had said their goodbyes and went searching for more bandits, while Rangiku dragged Toshiro into several more stores before Rangiku had gotten tired and went back to the division.

Toshiro was relieved to finally be back in her own office. It was eight in the evening and he was hungry. She went to get some food when she encountered Rukia. She had decided that she wanted to thank Rukia for saving her, so she approached Rukia, who was wearing what seemed to be a very expensive scarf.

"Hey Rukia."

"For the last time, I'm Byakuya not Rukia! How can so many people mistake me for my sister, it's infuriating." Byakuya said.

"Huh?" Toshiro then remembered that Byakuya had also changed into a girl. "Oh sorry, Kuchiki-taicho, it's just that you look so similar to Rukia now."

"I do not need to be reminded of that." She snapped, as she hurried in the other direction.

What made her so angry? Toshiro thought as he went to eat dinner. Once she had returned to the division barracks she remembered that she hadn't done any paperwork that day. She decided to get Matsumoto to get it. When she reached the lieutenant's quarters in the division barracks, she found that Rangiku was sleeping on the desk next to a bottle of sake that had been spilt on a stack of paper work.

"MATSUMOOTOOOO!"

-0-0-

In district sixty-nine in Rukongai, Kurai Shoken, leader of the Rukongai Bandits was sitting on her throne plotting ways to overthrow the shinigami. She hated shinigami. Several hundred years ago her parents had been murdered by a fat drunken shinigami who had gone on a rampage through her home in the fifty-first district. She would been raped if not for her brother. He had valiantly taken many blows from the shinigami. The last thing she remembered her brother saying was "run, run like you've never run before, don't look back or you'll die", she had swore that she would have her revenge upon the shinigami, and she would personally kill whoever had done that to her parents, once she had, she would become the queen of Rukongai, no one would question the authority she had.

Her fantasizing was interrupted when her guards had announced that one of her 'special' visitors would be visiting. She detested the 'special' visitors, she despised them almost as much as she despised the shinigami, but she had already decided that it was necessary, since she needed more power than there was in Rukongai to overthrow the shinigami.

"Send him in."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The visitor wore long white robes and most of his face was covered by what seemed to be a dark hood, if she didn't know any better, she would have thought he looked like a ninja from the olden days, but she did always wonder what he was hiding under that mask of his.

"What do you want, Ithiel?" Ithiel often irked her with his strange appearance, but she could sense a lot of power emitting from him.

"My boss told me to inform you that the preparations for war are almost complete, soon we will have an army capable of overwhelming the shinigami, and he requests that you send more spies to finish assessing the current forces of the shinigami."

"How does he plan to breach the Sekkiseki wall with a large amount of forces?"

"My boss has informed me that he has acquired a special chemical capable of breaking down the gate."

Kurai smiled, the shinigami were nearing their end. "When does the invasion begin?"

"We've decided to send a messenger sometime near the end of the week, and we shall invade by the end of next week."

"Excellent, tell your boss that I'll amass the troops I have here to help him and tell him the code for the spies is 'the redemption shall be met with death'"

"Understood." Ithiel then left.

"Start gathering the troops we need to prepare for war." She ordered her advisors to gather their forces from all over Rukongai. The shinigami were going to pay.

Outside Ithiel had opened a garganta and was silently returning to Hueco Mundo. He had removed his ninja mask to rearrange his hair as he walked through the portal. No one noticing the number one tattooed onto his face.

**Bonus Time: Byakuya's day**

**

* * *

**

She had woken up from a nightmare. She had been dreaming about being disowned from the Kuchiki family for this disgrace. After wearing her shihakusho and her haori and scarf, she decided that she wouldn't think about it. She could no longer wear the kenseikan, since she had no idea how it would work with the hair anyway, this angered her, since they were a symbol of the status of the head of the Kuchiki family.

Reaching her division, she had decided to get all the paperwork done rather quickly so she could have time to do other stuff.

After her lunch, she had decided to take a walk in the gardens of the Kuchiki manner; he had decided to take an afternoon leave to calm herself. She didn't accomplish this goal.

A bright pink flash had knocked her unconscious when she was admiring the flowers in the garden. Yachiru had assumed that this was Rukia (A/N: the real Rukia was on a mission with Ichigo at the time) and kidnapped her to the Shinigami's Women Association meeting that was being held on that day.

Byakuya groggily woke up to blurry surroundings, she looked around and suspiciously this looked like a room inside the Kuchiki Manner.

"Yay, Rukia you're awake now!"

"Huh?" Byakuya said still a bit unfocused from being knocked out.

"We were deciding where to hold our next SWA party." Isane said.

"I wanted to have it in Byakushi's house."

"But what if we're discovered?"

"Don't worry, Rukia-chan will help us keep him away, won't you Rukia?"

Realizing what they were talking about, Byakuya decided to play along with them and see how for it got.

"I will"

"Great, now let's go to the bath house to celebrate this decision."

-0-0-

Byakuya couldn't resist, she didn't want to go into the bath house with so many other women; it would ruin her pride. She had tried to escape but when she had resisted the others had bound him and started dragging her there. This wasn't going to end well.

Ruining her pride, she was stripped and thrown into the bath house. She never knew that these women could be so scary when they wanted to. After having a very awkward time in the bathhouse and staring at the wall the whole time, she eventually managed to wiggle out of the situation and head back toward her barracks.

Kiyone and Sentaro were walking around the Seireitei when they saw Rukia out of the division, she was supposed to be on a mission right now, they had been arguing about who was more loyal to Ukitake even when they had switched bodies and decided to ask Rukia who it was, before dragging her back to Ukitake and asking why she wasn't on a mission or in the division barracks.

"Hey Rukia, which one of us is more loyal to Ukitake-taicho?"

Annoyed at being called Rukia for the second time in a day, Byakuya began to make a response when he was interrupted.

"It's obviously me."

"Huh? You said we would ask Rukia!"

"But you know it's me."

"Prove it."

"Fine… whoever brings Rukia back to the thirteenth division will be more loyal."

"Okay."

Eyes widening at their agreement, Byakuya started to shumpo away. They chased her through half of the Seireitei before they gave up. Relieved that they had stopped chasing him, Byakuya found herself in front of the seventh division's barracks. She had begun to go back to the sixth division's barracks when she saw Iba and Renji drinking sake together, by what they were talking about, she assumed that they were daring each other.

When Renji had saw Rukia, he grinned, he could now win some sake from Iba. Renji shumpoed to Byakuya.

"Hey Rukia!"

"What?" Byakuya asked.

She didn't get an answer, what she did get was a kiss from Renji. Acting on reflex she slapped Renji so hard that he flew into Iba and they rolled several meters back. Realizing that her privacy and dignity had been violated, he vowed to bury Renji in mountains of paperwork when he went back to the division. Her riatsu had spiked dangerously as she shumpoed in the direction of the Kuchiki Manner. Renji would pay somehow for this. She maliciously plotted against her lieutenant as she shumpoed away.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**The randomness continues. There has to be OCs for there to be new enemies btw. 0.0**

**Next Chapter: A week in the life of Toshiro Part 2**

**Read & Review**


End file.
